


The Gift

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Nicholas, Janette returns with a gift, a way of showing how their love can 'broaden', as she once claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I've often thought Janette was Erica's maker. Yes, Janette once said she'd never been able to do it, but we found out that wasn't true, later. It seemed perfectly likely she might have 'made' Erica for her beloved Nicholas.

Janette had returned. Nicholas caught the faintest whiff of her scent, as he approached his estate. After nearly a century after leaving him with a broken heart, she’d come back. She wasn’t alone, either. Nicholas caught the whiff of another scent, mingled with Janette’s in an intimate way. Caught between jealousy and curiousity, Nicholas moved towards the scent, following him through the front door, up the grand staircase in the foyer, and moving to room to room, until he finally reached the bedchamber. 

A pair of women sat on the bed, awaiting him. One of them was his Janette, her dark hair loose and tousled, wearing a white dressing gown. Her blue eyes were alight with intensity, as they rested upon Nicholas. Her arm was around the other woman, the source of the scent Nicholas had been following. She wore the same white dressing gown as Janette, her dark hair loose and tousled in the exact same way. Indeed, the second woman looked very like Janette, with her petite build, white skin, and deep blue eyes. However, the second woman’s features were a little broader and softer, plus her gaze had a keen frankness with none of Janette’s coyness. Nicholas found the contrast unbelievably attractive, as well as the sight of the two vampire women together. The sight was enough to make him forget his jealousy.

“There, I can sense you’re beginning to understand,” Janette said with her usual smouldering purr. Her coy smile moved from Nicholas to the woman next to her. “Releasing our love from the boundaries of a mortal man and woman can bring joy and companionship to us both.”

Nicholas found he couldn’t speak, couldn’t make his lips form words. His gaze moved to the second vampire, who continued to look at him with bold frankness. She didn’t speak either, but she smiled, as if she found his appearance as pleasing as he found hers.

Janette’s smile turned sly, as she glanced from man to woman, letting them know she’d recognized their attraction to each other. Not only recognized, but anticipated it. “Nicholas, I can see you appreciate the gift I’ve brought you.”

“Gift?” Nicholas said, looking from his former love to the vampire she’d created. For he realized Janette had brought this woman across. It looked like she’d done it, at least in part, for his sake.

“Janette asked me to show you a love that follows a new set of rules,” the strange vampire said. Her voice was clear and intelligent, with an almost theatrical lyricism. “As a woman, a playwright, and a vampire, I’m eager to take on this challenge.” 

There was a bit of a challenge to her words, a direct, almost masculine challenge. It was very different than Janette’s slyness, the almost feline way in which she pursued him, and let herself be taken. Nicholas found himself licking his lips. Janette was looking at him, her smile turning into a smirk. Even if this was one of her games, he was enjoying it.

“Who are you?” Nicholas asked, taking a step forward. He didn’t bother hiding his lust behind a gentlemanly veneer, as he often did. The lady vampire didn’t seem intimidated, or put off by his lust. There was a twinkle in her eye, as she watched him come, as if she was enjoying this game as much as he was.

“This is Erica,” Janette said, leaning back, as she allowed her childe and her lover to approach each other. “I thought of you, when I met her and made her. She’s been eager to meet you, ever since.”


End file.
